beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Part of Fortune
The 'Part of Fortune' or 'Lot of Fortune' (⨂) is also known as the Lunar AscendantMarianne O'Hagan http://marianneohagan.com/astrology/part-of-fortune/ (as it's position in a natal chart forms the same angle with the moon as the Ascendant forms with the Sun - e.g. if the Sun and Ascendant are trine, then the Part of Fortune is trine the Moon). It's position is formed by adding the angle between the Sun and Moon to the Ascendant, so for a new moon chart, the Part of Fortune is on the Ascendant, while for a full moon chart, the Part of Fortune is on the Descendant. It is one of the so-called Hermetic Lots that later became known as Arabic Parts. Characteristics "The Part of Fortune is a sensitive point in the chart derived from the positions of the Sun, Moon, and Ascendant. The Part of Fortune is one of many such 'parts' or points but the most widely used of the group." (http://www.astroresources.com/fortune.htm) "The Part of Fortune is considered to be a most beneficial point in the chart. If you have a copy of your natal chart, the Part of Fortune looks like a circle with an "x" in it (⨂). The house in which it is positioned in the horoscope is said to represent the area in which our endeavours are most likely to be auspicious. These are usually endeavours that we are naturally drawn to without really understanding why. The sign that the Part of Fortune is in indicates the best approach to those endeavours as indicated by the house location. The sign where our natal Part of Fortune is placed represents traits that, if developed, bring us benefits and/or happiness. The key to accessing the Part of Fortune, is best said in one word: cultivation. We must cultivate the traits and learn about the affairs of the house that the Part of Fortune falls in to access its benefits" (http://www.astroresources.com/fortune.htm) "In astrology, the Part of Fortune, sometimes called Fortuna, is the most popular Arabic Part. Arabic Parts are sensitive points in a chart, and are calculated using specific formulas whereby two planets or points are added together, and a third planet or point is subtracted from that result. The Part of Fortune is calculated as follows: For day charts, Ascendant + Moon – Sun For night charts, Ascendant + Sun – Moon" (https://cafeastrology.com/partoffortune.html) (Note that a chart is considered a day chart when the Sun is above the horizon (occupying any house from house 7 to 12), and a night chart when the Sun is below the horizon (occupying any of the first six houses).) "The Part of Fortune represents worldly success, and is associated with the physical body and health as well. It can be indicative of the career or vocation. The condition and placement of the ruling planet of the Part of Fortune (that is, the natural ruler of the sign in which the Part of Fortune is placed) is important to factor into the interpretation of this Arabic part. Worldly success and prosperity are associated with the Part of Fortune, and both its sign and house placement suggests innate abilities and talents–areas of life and qualities that are expressed naturally. The Part of Fortune lies the same distance in longitude from the Ascendant as the Moon lies from the Sun. Therefore, if for example the Sun is conjunct the Moon in the natal chart, the Part of Fortune will lie close to the Ascendant; and if the Sun and Moon are in opposition in the natal chart, the Part of Fortune will lie close to the Descendant. It is interesting to note that the Arabic part, the Part of Spirit, is calculated in an opposite manner, and also symbolizes the reverse or opposite theme of spiritual well-being." Astrotheme: "it is the Moons position when the Sun rises" (for a diurnal chart at least) Signs: Virgo: Cultivate discrimination, logical analysis, and tolerance. You're most happy when your environment is orderly. Your greatest joy is derived from knowing that your life is functioning efficiently. You know better than to allow little things to pile up and become extra baggage you carry from the past into the future. (http://www.astroresources.com/fortune.htm) Houses: House I Your joy will come from trusting in your own unique approach to life and acting independently. Cultivate self-sufficiency and self-determination. You are the master of your destiny! Your ultimate fortune is in expressing the wholeness of your one self. (http://www.astroresources.com/fortune.htm) Links William Lily's work on it. References Category:Astrology Category:Natal Astrology Category:Hermetic Lots Category:Part of Fortune